1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity detecting vibration element, a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As a vibration device for detecting, for example, angular velocity, a vibration element having a base portion which is positioned at a central portion, a pair of detection arms extending from the base portion to both sides in a y-axis direction, a pair of connection arms extending from the base portion to both sides in an x-axis direction, a pair of drive arms extending from a tip portion of the connection arm on one side to both sides in the y-axis direction, a pair of drive arms extending from a tip portion of the connection arm on the other side to both sides in the y-axis direction, a pair of support portions disposed to face each other in the y-axis direction with the base portion interposed therebetween, a pair of beam portions connecting the support portion on one side and the base portion, and a pair of beam portions connecting the support portion on the other side and the base portion is known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2010-256332).
In such a vibration element, a detection signal terminal, a detection ground terminal, and a drive signal terminal are disposed at the support portion on one side, and a detection signal terminal, a detection ground terminal, and a drive ground terminal are disposed at the support portion on the other side. Further, the respective terminals provided in the support portions are aligned with each other to have substantially the same size. Further, a detection ground electrode capable of functioning as a shield layer which can reduce the incorporation of noise to the detection signal terminal or the drive signal terminal is positioned between connection portions with the pair of beam portions of the support portion. For this reason, it is not possible to sufficiently widely form the detection ground terminal, and therefore, it is not possible to sufficiently exhibit a function even as a shield layer.
Further, in such a vibration element, the detection signal terminal and the drive signal terminal are disposed to extend over the lower surface and the upper surface of the support portion. In this manner, the detection signal terminal and the drive signal terminal are disposed to extend over the lower surface and the upper surface of the support portion, whereby the areas of these terminals are increased. Therefore, noise is easily incorporated from the detection signal terminal and the drive signal terminal, and thus there is a problem in that detection accuracy decreases.